


Warfare

by Victorine_Lily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asthmatic Reader, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Chemical Weapons, Ectobiology, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Health Issues, Heavy Angst, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader is a Doctor!, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags May Change, War times, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorine_Lily/pseuds/Victorine_Lily
Summary: There is a disease upon this planet that has engulfed the hearts and souls of both monsters and humans. Festering wounds of hatred and disgust, stain the ground in sins filled with blood and dust. But, how did it come to all of this? At one time, the world had been peaceful and welcoming. Monsters had returned to the Surface and for a time, they had begun to settle and the world was accepting. It spread as fast as a virus creating a cultist mindset as events piled up in the world of both monsters and humans. Fear left souls open to suggestion and it allowed the disease to settle...Warfare began...The only haven left in this world, as far as you know, is the small village of Mountmend at the base of Mt. Ebott. It is the only town with a mixed population and connections to the monsters of Mt. Ebott. As the sole doctor of the town, you've dedicated your life to keep both monsters and humans safe in the face of the approaching war. Highly respected, open-minded, intelligent, driven, caring, yet timid and anxious; you've become a figurehead for the people. With your duties and people's ideals, you have your hands full....Now you have an injured skeleton in your house that could almost be considered feral.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone!
> 
> Well, I have done it again lol. Welcome to my new story! This time features .....SWAPFELL PAPYRUS/READER!
> 
> Ah...please be gentle, I am new to this version and a lot of things maybe more my personal headcannons. It is a bit difficult to find a distinct and solid personality that I feel comfortable working with so....hopefully you all enjoy in either case. Please feel free to contact me with any character ideas; I am open to ideas...though I might not use them or all of them. But I love ideas <3
> 
> Ah! As the tags show, this is a mulit-verse tale so you will see all the other characters listed at some point in time or another. This also indicates we could be changing where we go throughout the telling of this tale. With that being said, this story originates in the original Undertale verse in a post-pacific route. Sadly....something has happened to prevent that pacific route from continuing on the Surface...wonder what happened? *Hmmm*
> 
> As always, feel free to comment, leave kudos, bookmark, ect and visit me on Tumblr if you'd like.
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)

Chimes in the distance rattle with the howling wind, glass and ceramic trembling with the force. The melody is lost in the slaughter of rain and rumbling thunder. Trees shutter and shake, all living things hide amongst the bushes and the branches to escape the hellfire of nature. Nestled between the thickest trees, hidden from a sole dirt road, an aged victorian mansion is a glow in soft light against the backdrop of darkness. The home is darkly colored with a tall stone fence and lush plant life. It appears nearly abandoned, but flickers of movement can be seen within the glow of the colorful windows bringing to life the presences of souls still within the bounds of wooden walls. 

The thickness of the trees and the surrounding woods gives isolation and shelter from the terrors of the world outside. And terrors was merely a soft truth compared to the harder reality. The world was beginning to crumble upon itself and places such as these were becoming the only safe havens to be found. Luckily, those terrors had yet to come knocking upon those doors and the doors of the small village five miles down the dirt road. For little backwater towns such as the one this home occupies, the darkness had yet to make it this far. It was there, growing in the deepest part of souls as gruesome and disgusting as a festering wound. 

What had this world come to you might ask? 

Well...it fell to the plague of war…

Humans could be so…spiteful and unaccepting of a changing world. Ripped apart at the seams and clawing for a sense of normality when adaptation must occur. Pushed too far, they will lash out...sinking talons into anything remotely new….regardless of the lack of crime and proclaimed innocence. These humans spark the match within others...herd mentality begins to thrive and without a cure the infection will spread and destroy. Yet, there are still those that….perhaps have an altered genetic condition....afar stranger condition of acceptance towards change. A condition that grants open eyes and ears, an immunity to the herd, and a desire to wander up stream rather than following the currents of time. 

That was the condition of this place and this particular town. There was an unspoken understanding, a shared hatred of the war, and the terrible darkness that loomed just beyond the hills. Here was a haven for all kinds and the people here wouldn’t change it for anything. Hidden away kept them safe, but the people here would prove their beliefs with every ounce of their soul. No one could take that away from them and the spearhead of such ideals loomed within the shadows of that aged mansion. 

The front door creaked open, illuminating the porch in soft yellow light. Wooden boards groaned softly against the howling wind and the pattering rain. A figure stood against the backlight, wrapped in a soft silk shawl of a forest green over a simple black cotton summer dress. There was a chill in the air from the rain, so the figure pulled the shawl closer before closing the door. Headed to the far side of the porch, the figure takes a seat upon a deep shaded, cherry oak porch swing. There is something soothing about the motion against the backdrop of rain and thunder. It was probably not the best idea to be out here...if one didn’t wish to catch a cold, but there was something so alluring about the rain...it tended to make one forget. A moment of peace truly. 

Leaning back, you allow your eyes to flutter closed to enjoy the crisp chill upon your face. There is an exhaustion to you form, a story of too many late nights, and harsh duties. Yet, there is a still a smile upon your features...soft and gentle. There was a reason for the things you did, you needed to remember that. Shifting, your form topples over to lay across the porch swing upon your back. Your movement sends the swing into a gentle, relaxing sway as your eyes flicker open to stare at the wood that made up the ceiling of the porch. 

There is movement beyond a nearby window, causing your gaze to flicker to the sight of a slim, grey feline just behind the glass. Large blue eyes stare at you for a moment before the feline’s attention is pulled elsewhere. It dashes off with a sway from the crimson colored curtains. Heh, your only companion in such a big place it would seem was looking for you. Must be getting close to suppertime then. With a sigh, your form shifted into a sitting position, dusting the fabric of your shawl off before moving to raise. 

However, there is pause in your movements at the sight of lights just beyond the metal gates that made up the front entryway to this place. A flashlight shines upon your porch, illuminating you as you make it to the steps of the porch. The figure approaching you is moving quick, breath labored, as they are pelted by the heavy downpour. You can recognize the panic in those dark eyes when their features become visible beneath the porch lights. A moment of eye contact is all you need for your blood to run cold. 

“Doc...there’s been an incident.” The male voices, tone shaky, and beyond a particular level of anger. There is a muffle to his voice, face half covered in a thick piece of white fabric. Even that piece of fabric is soaked through with the rain, changing the color, and nearly matching it with his dark brown coat and muddy pants. 

“Give me a moment.” You head back into the house to drop off the shawl and strip off your dress, leaving the garments in the front hall as you quickly made your way to the laundry room. Strung across the expansion of walls, clothing of all sorts hang in a tapestry of colors and patterns. Grasping a pair of jeans, a gray tank top, and a black sweater, you throw the garments on. Your movements are rushed, adrenaline eating away at the corners of your soul as you head back down the main hallway. 

The man stands within the doorway as you slip on your boots and grasp a saddlebag you almost always kept in the front closet. Swinging the item over your head to rest upon the opposite shoulder, you dig within the confines to pull out a surgical mask, and slip it over your head. Bringing the item up, you secure it in place before eyeing the man that stands within your home. He shifted, the clicking of metal upon metal echoing as the barrel of an old rifle can be seen just beyond his shoulder. 

“Explain Jason.” You state as you secure your bag and prepare to head out. 

“Ain’t gonna like it...you’d best see it for yerself.” 

Gazing over the man before you, its almost heartbreaking to see once earth rich brown eyes turn over to hardened dirt and stone. There are lines upon his features that had not been there at one time, but now gave him years he did not possess. With the age comes the broadness of his form and the build of a surviving man...strange to think of him as once being a stringbean too nervous to look at a gun yet alone carry or use one…

There is a raise of your brow, a question upon your tongue, but you bite it back for the moment. The urgency is clear in his features and Jason was good people...whatever it was must be very important. Nodding, you snag an umbrella from the closet and follow Jason out of the house. Down the path to the front gate, you can see the glow of headlights from a beat up, old red pickup. Thing has more dents in it than you last remembered….wonder if he had just gone hunting? You ignore the splatters of mud and dirt, along with various other stains that at one time would have had you questioning. 

Sliding into the passenger seat, you’ve barely closed the door before Jason pulled it into drive. However, the way he goes is the opposite of town, towards the farmlands and deeper woods. Tilting your head to the side, you watch the passing of the trees as the thickest parts begin to thin out leading into vast fields and the shadows of Mt. Ebott. Here are were the walls are coming up, thick fencing of metal, and barbed wire just around the further sides of the farms. Least the crops seem to be growing in big and strong this year….should be a good harvest come the fall. 

Jason passes three small farmhouses, an odd mesh of blues and reds and whites. Lights glow in the windows, lanterns, and flashlights gathering upon the porches and within the yards. Against the rolling thunder, there is the low grumble of generators and buzz of electrical wires. This area has been lucky thus far considering the proximity to Mt. Ebott, there was the ability to tap into the energy of the CORE thanks to someone in the town. From what you’ve heard, it was one of the monsters that had taken shelter here when the war began. You are unfamiliar with who, considering most of your time was spent up at home. With access to the local hospital in the next town over denied, you’re home had become a personal practice. People came to see you and you aided where and who you could, but you had yet to see a monster walk thru your doors. 

Speaking of monsters…

Jason’s car slowed and rolled into a gentle stop before the last farmhouse, roughly thirty yards from the closest section of fencing. A small crowd of people and monsters, most likely residents from the nearby farmhouses were gathered just before the fencing. Slipping from the car, your boots sink into the mud, soil loosened due to the heavy rainfall. Pulling out your umbrella, you begin to follow Jason towards the crowd. 

Several gazes flicker towards you, watching with a mixture of concern and worry. You can recognize several of the monsters and people here, most of these families had taken in the monsters they currently resided with. When Mt. Ebott had opened and monsters had been set free, the political world erupted. There was a time that you were sure monsters were just going to become a part of daily life within the norms of society. It would take a long time to get there, people needed to warm up to the idea...it was a rough upward battle for most monsters. However...other things had begun to happen around that time as well...fear and confusion had gripped the hearts of humans and...well it became a dangerous cocktail of problems that resulted in….all of this…

Many monsters who were housed here in this area were on their way to return to Mt. Ebott....back to a place that was once their prison, but back to a place that they felt could be safe. It seems that the warmth of this town gave several monsters a reason to stay. This was probably the only town with any connection to Mt. Ebott and most monsters within or around the mountain. Which was good...all things considered....maybe it could be an escape for the town if the war got too close. You didn’t wish to see this place run down with gunfire and magic, coated in blood and dust….the earth filled with the massive graves of the fallen. 

Just thinking about it gave you unholy chills. 

Glancing about, your eyes flicker to the fences and the mixture of monsters and humans on guard. One could never be too careful...recklessness would get you killed in this new world. There was a pause in your step as you noticed that the drawn crowd and Jason’s footfalls went beyond the field and the fences. Jason slipped his gun from his shoulder as he passed through one of the fence gates. Pausing, you glance back over the crowd as a crackle of thunder rumbled above. 

Jason pauses in his movement, his gaze drawn to the vastness of the fields, and the distance surrounding forest. Honestly, the isolation of this place was something to behold, but you couldn’t dwell upon it long as you were drawn to a glimpse of fabric between the tall blades of grass. Eyes narrowed, you came forward spotting an orange piece of fabric before the grass parted to reveal the form of an individual, huddled close upon the hard ground. There was so much mud and grime, it was difficult to just make out the color of their clothing. 

The large individual wore ratted and worn trainers that appeared to once have been some shade of orange. Mud caked khakis and a marmalade orange sweater beneath a thick black jacket with faded white fur; the hood was pulled up hiding most of their features but it was so dirty and torn up. 

Shifting around, you take a knee beside their head and gently push back the furry hood. Jaw tightening, you narrow your eyes at the sight of the monster hidden beneath the hood. It is a monster that was for sure, skeletal in nature as well. With a bit of movement, you could barely make out their face. They had a crack running through their right eye socket and there was the faint glitter of gold where a tooth should be on the left. Gritting your teeth, your fingers tighten around the handle of the umbrella as you body trembles lightly. It has nothing to do with the chill from the rain and the emotion you feel has nothing to do directly with the monster before you...but it had to do with the wounds you could see. 

Their bones were chipped and cracked, marrow, and spent magic staining the white of their bones. Yet, this was all you could see of their faces...who knew what other injuries they could possess. Carefully, you try to maneuver the tall one onto his back, ignoring the sudden assault of rainfall as your umbrella is laid upon the ground. However, moving the monster proved difficult as their size and weight proved challenging. You forget how big some monsters could get and how that compared to a typical human. 

“Need a hand here Jason.” You called, catching the man’s attention. There is a moment where Jason appears unwilling to move from his position of guard, but as his eyes scan back towards the fence he figures there are enough eyes on you for the moment. Turning, he comes to your aid and together you manage to roll the monster onto their back. The damage has you nearly choking on dust through your mask. Eyes wide, you can’t help but take in the extent of the damage....there were several slashes across the chest, exposing the bone beneath to the open air. The marmalade sweater was stained with red marrow and caked in dust. There was a clean break in the right ulna, fractures forming in the left fibula. What kind of hell had this monster gone through?

“They….even alive?” Jason questioned to which you huffed before punching the man in the arm. The blow more out of playful habit than any form of malice. Jason hardly flinched at the light hit.

“Course they are...idiot…monsters dust...remember? They’re just...badly injured.” 

“Anything you can do for ‘em?” The question caused you pause, forces you to think...there are no monster healers in town and it would take too long to bring them to Mt. Ebott. You knew some healing techniques, had a few jars of remedies that someone from Mt. Ebott had given you, and taught you...along with a book of various other first aid. You couldn’t perform any magic, but you were learning how to heal monsters properly through your communications with the monsters in the mountain. Usually, it only took a hour to drive from here to the mountain, but...somehow you didn’t favor that idea...not in his condition. 

“I’ll need to make a few calls...but for now...I’ll have to do what I can with him. We better get him in the pickup and back to....the...house…” A noise in the distance catches your attention, brings it upwards, and focusing towards the far end of the forest. 

“Do you...hear that?” Your voice comes out in a hushed whisper, as if who or whatever is out there can witness and hear every deed that you perform within the next several moments. Jason’s eyes have hardened, his gaze focused on the surrounding treeline. He knows the dangers out there as much as you do and he becomes even more alert as you instantly shot to your feet. 

“Get the truck here now!” You yell towards the fences as a high pitched whistle begins to fill the air. You know that sound...the sound mimicking the cry of a train traveling at ungodly speeds zipping past. Gaze shifting upwards and towards the treelines, you can spot the hurling pieces of metal long before they break the canopy of the forest. 

The roar of an engine behind you signals that one of the villagers has started up Jason’s truck and was headed out towards you both. Fuck, it would take a good moment too long to get this monster in the truck and out of here before those things hit. Dropping to your knees, you tear through your bag in search of a second mask. You almost always kept multiple on your person, but fuck where was it now when you needed it!

“Give me a hand!” Jason howled as mud was kicked up by halting tires, the engine right beside your ear as the truck sat but ten steps away. You could easily make out the driver as one of the local farmhands and in the bed was some blue rabbit monster. “This one ain’t light!” Within moments the other monster was out of the bed, aiding Jason as they lifted the fallen monster by his shoulders and legs. 

“Careful!” You hiss as you quickly reach behind your head, pulling off your mask. Without much care to the increasing sounds high in the sky, you slip the mask over the skeleton’s face as Jason and the rabbit load him into the back of the pickup. There is a harsh thud behind you, catching your attention as the metallic canister hissed a dark red gas. 

“Fucking….Doc!” Jason snatched your arm as another canister landed, then another. “Best hold yer breath.” He snapped, clasping a hand over your mouth and nose, forcing you to hold your breath without further warning. Pulling you backwards, he throws open the passenger side door, forcing you both into the small space of the cab as the farmhand turns the truck around. The screech of tires echoes with sloshing dirt as the truck heads back behind the safety of the fences. 

You swear you can hear the cackles of the mad from here…

The truck doesn’t stop at the farmhouses, the crowds already gone with the onslaught of gas to hide within their homes. It is only by luck that this place has befriended monsters, their magic that was infused into the fencing keeping the gas at bay for the moment. Sadly, didn’t mean it completely blocked the shit out. 

Harsh coughing rattled within the small enclosure of the cab, Jason’s hand no longer covering your mouth and nose. Instead, both hands are rubbing soothing circles along your back. Your eyes are watery, throat tight against the burning in your lungs. Burying your face in Jason’s chest, you fight your own body for the ability to breath. Fuck! That shit always fucking hurt! Burning as if drowning in pure sulfuric acid, tearing a person apart from the inside out. Just a little bit enough to nearly throw you into an induced asthma attack. 

There was something against your lips within moments, causing your watery eyes to flicker open. Spotting the little white inhaler, you are quick to grasp it, squeezing the trigger instantly in hopes of some form of relief. Fuck...your asthma wasn’t even all that bad, but that gas....Fuck those fuckers in the woods...Given the chance, they would tear anyone apart the moment they past the fencing….the only sign of war in your own backyard. Groups such as them had been showing up since the beginning, tormenting all forms of souls...didn’t matter to them if you were human or monster.

A secondary pump of the medicine gives you a bit more relief, handing the device back as you feel your breathing begin to slow. Man, it’s been awhile since you’ve felt like this. Sighing heavily, you lean against Jason focusing on your breathing and the endless string of curses that seems to be coming from the man beneath you. 

“Stupid, idiot, fucking, cunt, bitch, suicidal as-”

“Jason…” You call, catching the man’s attention.

“What dumbass?” 

“Thanks.” There is a pause in which Jason sighs heavily before flicking you in the forehead with his free hand. 

“Scare me like that again and we’ll see if ya thank me.” 

You nod in agreement, knowing there was certainly going to be another time such as this where you put someone else first. Always been some kind of family curse or something. The cab goes quiet as the farmhand drives you back towards your home. Slowing to a faint rumbling stop before allowing you and Jason out.

Rounding the back of the truck, Jason motions for the rabbit monster to help. You hang back, knowing full well that you were not going to be strong enough to help lift the monster. Besides, Jason would sooner kill you than accept your help so soon after an attack...regardless of how minor that one actually was.

Still breathing unevenly, you pace yourself as you lead the three into the house. This place has always been too big for such a small family. Now with only you, it was sufficiently turned into a makeshift hospital...only reasonable use for all this damn space. Beyond the master bedroom and master bath, you only ever used the office and kitchen. This left at least eight or so other rooms empty and left to collect dust.

“Put him in the first bedroom before the stairs.” It was the closest room and easiest to get to from your room and office upstairs. Always was one of the cleanest considering you saw most patients on the ground level. No sense making a sick person travel to the second or third floor. As Jason and the rabbit follow your instructions, you head upstairs and to the left. Down the hall, you find yourself in the office in a matter of moments. Setting your saddle bag down, you strip off your soaked sweater, leaving you in your jeans and tank top. It will have to do fo now, the material still slightly damp and clinging to your skin, but not nearly as heavy as the sweater had been. 

Heading to a small cabinet beside the desk, you knelt down and began to root through its’ contents. This office was not like most, overcrowded and nearly buried in shelving units and cabinets. There was a tiny desk beside the window that was covered in various open books and pages. Each of these shelving units contained sensitive information; medical files and extensive reading material. Each of the cabinets held a vast majority of medical supplies. While the room itself was a mess, each cabinet and shelf was carefully labeled and organized. This gave you the ease of finding what you needed with very little hassle.

When the war first began...the neighboring towns...filled with those stained in hatred; had destroyed their own homes in a rain of bullets and fire. The hospital had been only semi-functional when you and Jason had driven over in hopes of supplies. Most of the staff had disappeared and the building was the subject of raids and violence. There had been a nurse there, an elderly woman who had been on her way out, and away. It had only been luck that you had caught her before she left and upon hearing who you were, handed over the keys to the building. It was the only way you had the supplies of medicine and medical equipment that you did. Sadly, it would be the only thing that would get this town through the war….if only for a limited time.

Drawing out a jar of illuminating green fluid, you studied the item in question for a moment before raising to your feet. Finding some bandages, you scout out your desk in hopes of the monster medical book that was surely still open from your late night studies. Several months after visiting the hospital, the first group of monsters passed through town headed to Mt. Ebott and the safety it promised their kind. You had thought nothing of their visit, never bothered by the idea of monsters...though you had never meet one yourself. A stupid confrontation and an even stupider act on your part led you to befriend one of them. Through that friendship and the settling of monsters within the town, you began to receive gifts such as these. The book had been the first gift, followed by the jars of various concentrated magic and other medical items meant for monster kind. You suppose you can’t think of that day and it’s events as stupidity on your part anymore…

Gathering said items, you release a small sigh, thankful for the lack of pain in your chest and lungs. Seems you were back to normal already, probably luck and the swift exit from the fields. Carrying the items downstairs, you slip into the bedroom that now holds the skeleton monster. Jason has set his gun and coat aside and clearly has dismissed the other monster that had given you both aid. You’ll have to remember to make a visit out to the farmlands in the next day or so, check on everyone, and thank those for their assistance. 

A grim curl of the lips, signals the oncoming frown as Jason begins to strip the skeleton of his thick outer coat. The once marmalade sweater will have to be cut off, along with the khakis. There was too much marrow and chipped bone beneath to remove the clothing without causing further harm. The coat is draped over the end of the bed as Jason goes to collect a few items; including scissors, warm water, and several towels. It’ll take sometime to get this monster completely clean of all the grime, but for now your major concern were the injuries….specifically those dealt to the ribcage and spine. 

You’ve no idea the extent of pain or damage this skeleton could be going through as you set your items down upon the bedside table. Sitting at his side, you take the scissors from Jason upon his return and gently begin the task of removing the marmalade sweater. The broken arm and fractured leg could wait just a few moments longer. It takes several long moments before the strips of fabric are removed, laying in a pile upon the floor. 

Gazing upon the extended damage to the monster’s ribcage, you can’t help the sinking feeling in your chest. Most of the damage was to the left side, composed of several fractured and broken ribs...or a completely missing rib as was the case. Fourth rib was completely gone and the third and fifth were cracked. It’s as if...someone was after this monster’s soul...removing it as one would a human heart. How gruesome….

“What’s first?” Jason questioned, already rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. The fabric he used as a mask was pulled down, sitting around his throat in the same fashion as a bandana. 

“This is concentrated healing magic….I don’t have much of it, but it should help repair the fractures and breaks...I don’t...I don’t think I can do anything for the missing bones or anything that is too old.” Humming, you raise yourself slightly and gently reach for the monster’s ribs but you stop short. There is still marrow leaking from the open wounds, it would take a few days and a few doses of the healing magic to do any good. Hopefully...there was no soul damage…you’re not sure you could do anything for that. 

Grabbing a pair of rubber gloves, you take the jar in your hands, and a damp cloth. From there, you begin the task of cleaning each rib and injury. Every break and crack in the bone was coated in a thin layer of the luminous fluid...honestly it was thick in your hands...almost paste like and oddly easy to apply. With the fluid in place, you wrapped the bones in a generous layer of bandages. By the end of it, the monster was more bandage than bone. 

While you worked the wounds, Jason aided in the removal of the rest of the monster’s clothing, and set on the task of cleaning away as much grime as possible. It was odd seeing the skeleton bare upon the bed, honestly the bone structure wasn’t much different from that of a human...well...there were some differences. There was a certain thickness to each piece of bone, harder, yet far more flexible than a human’s. Far more protection did this structure offer than what a typical human faced...you wonder what caused such injuries then. Beyond the thickness of the bone, there was the difference in pure size. He had to be a bit over six feet tall, on the taller side of average even to most human males. 

After nearly three hours, the monster was settled fully into bed with a thick comforter. He would still need a proper shower or something upon waking and he would need clothes. The jacket you could wash, there was something about it that told you it was special. Even with the cuts and tears of whatever battle he went through, there were numerous old patches of stitch work, an indication of age. Oddly enough, the monster hadn’t so much as stirred during the process. That was worrying, but at least it made the hard work easier than if he was thrashing about. 

“Sure you can handle the rest?” Jason questioned, collecting his gun and coat. He eyed you wearily, almost as if afraid to truly leave you on your own. There you sat upon the bed, a clean bowl of water in your lap, with a new cloth. You had one hand cusped gently beneath the monster’s mandible, using the cloth to erase the remaining marrow and dirt. There was a slowness to your movements, a sign of your exhaustion. Bruising could be seen lining just beneath you eyes, a sharp contrast to the softness of your eyes. 

“I’ve got it.” Your voice is low, barely there as you turn your attention to him. “Thank you, Jason. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah, I’ll...bring you some supplies...get some rest...okay Doc?” 

Nodding in agreement, you watch as Jason leaves before turning your attention back to your charge. Honestly, you’re worried for the monster before you. He wasn’t dusting and appeared stable, but you had nothing to compare to how effective this all was. There was no visible soul...not that monsters ever kept those on display...something….intimate about the act, but...sigh...it would give you a much better understanding of the monster’s health. 

Oh well, all you could do was monitor and hope for the best. You’d change the bandages in the morning and would be sure to give your friend a call. Carefully, you continued to clean his face and skull. Frowning gently, you ran your thumb gently over the crack in his eye. You had disposed of your gloves sometime ago and could feel the roughness of the bone. Appeared to be an old wound, same as the one leading to the golden canine. It was...probably not worth it, but you took the jar of fluid back in hand.  
Maybe it would help protect these old scars from reopening? Maybe it would heal them? In either case, you couldn’t afford to leave anything unattended...would infection set in? Eh...you have more to read in your book it would seem...you can’t remember reading anything in regards to skeleton monsters. Gently, you smooth the fluid just above the golden tooth before doing the same for the scar over his eye. 

There is a pause in your movement, a frown forming as a slight twitch in facial features caught your attention. Was he...was he becoming conscious already? Shifting, you quickly set the bowl of water on the bedside table with the cloth. As you turn back, you find yourself frozen in place as a jolt of surprise races through your body. A glowing amber orb stares out at you through the confines of the left eye socket. The color faint and soft, flickering as a candle would against a pool of darkness. 

A spark emits from the eye giving you a fright as you jolt backwards, falling off the bed in the process. The hard thud echoes in the confines of the room, sending the wood beneath you trembling slightly, and nearly knocking over the supplies on the bedside table. What the hell was that!? Quickly, you scrambled to your feet to stand over the bed. However...the orb was gone and the socket was closed once more. Eh? But...you had seen that right? Had he woken? Running a hand through your hair, you stand there for a moment, breathing heavily. 

That had...been unexpected…

Maybe...maybe it was time for bed…

Gathering your supplies, you pause beside the bed once more before reaching out, and readjusting the blankets. Glancing up towards his face, you watched as if waiting for that glowing eye light to return. Humming softly, you hesitate for a moment before gently rubbing your thumb beneath that left eye socket. A small gathering of mud is wiped away and you pause to examine the slight discoloration of the bone beneath your touch. 

“Heh…” You laugh softly. “Looks like you need sleep as much as I do.”

Maybe he did wake up…but couldn’t stay awake? God, how horrifying this must all be...probably will be worse when he actually wakes up. Wounded and alone, left to awake in a strange place surrounded by strangers. 

“Hopefully, you’ll find peace here…” You mutter offhandedly as you draw away and leave the room. 

Tired, you set about locking up the house and putting away the medical supplies. Instead of organizing the items in their proper places, you left them scattered about the office desk knowing their use would be required in the morning...well later in the morning. A glance at the clock in the hall gave enough indication that it was well beyond midnight. Another late night it would seem, nothing unusual however as you made your way to your bedroom. 

Setting the heavy medical book upon the end of the bed, you take your time to remove your soiled clothing. The heavy feeling of damp cloth, coated in mud from the storm was a relief to be rid of. Ignoring the pile of clothing on the floor, you set off towards the attached bathroom in hopes of hot water and soap. You’d do the laundry and the cleaning in the morning when you had at least a few hours in your system.

Steam filled the vast space of the master bathroom spilling out into the bedroom from the open door. You spend a good, long time soaking in the heat and the light scents of homemade soaps. Heh, a small town was good for several things including handmade supplies such as soaps and lotions. People could be quiet talented and it was a wonder that such things were taken for granted before the war. 

Finishing your shower, you slip on a light blue nightgown of a soft cotton before retiring for the evening. Well, by retiring, you meant that you stayed up for at least another hour with the monster medical book open before allowing your exhaustion to lull you to sleep. 

What a day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you all enjoy! And thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback <3
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)

Three days have passed...three long days where you’ve counted the hours, the minutes, and seconds. Still nothing from your house guest, no movement...no sign of waking. What were you suppose to do? You’ve checked his wounds...the medicine doing its job...you’ve changed bandages and blankets. You’ve made phone calls and have gotten just as far as you have on your own. It seemed all you could do was sit and wait it out, hope the monster wakes at some point on his own. The medical book did little to help...there was absolutely nothing in there regarding skeleton monsters….well fuck…

Guess you were on your own?

What about food? Water? Your friend claimed that in this state it would need to be administered via the soul...but you couldn’t conjure his soul...you didn’t know how...The monster on the phone had claimed they would come to your aide as soon as they could, but it seems the storm had done more damage than expected near the mountain. One of the roads was out and it would only take them longer to travel here. Hell, Jason had set off this morning to try to meet the monster and was not back yet. 

You weren’t one to sit around ideal and without a purpose, so you had set about doing everything that you could. While on his first day he was completely...well...almost completely unresponsive, you found the skeleton could be coaxed enough to take small sips of water from time to time. His sockets never opened, voice a mumble of unintelligible babble too soft to hear, and his body only moved so much to swallow. At least it was some sign of his improving health. However, water wasn’t going to cut it on it’s own, there was no value to it beyond its intended purpose. So, you took to mixing a bit of protein powder or dissolving pieces of monster candy in it to improve the chance of getting some nutrients or even some magic restored in the healing monster. 

Incase he wakes, you’ve a pot of stew on the stove cooking. It would be easy to store and reheat later since you were unsure of when or if he would wake up. The slight responses were good, everything else appeared stable. You knew the body was exhausted and it would take time but honestly it was killing you. It took all you had to not constantly check up on your patient and you found yourself doing anything you could to keep busy. 

Guess your concern was the one curse of being in your profession.

Currently, you were sitting at your dining room table, the surface covered in a vast array of fabrics and threads. Your knees were folded comfortably between the table and the chair, the thick fabric of a black jacket in your lap. From here, you could work and keep an eye on the stove with little trouble. With a thimble upon your hand, you have set to work on repairing the skeleton monster’s jacket. The laundry was nearly done and the house was spotless, you had no patients for the day, and had spent most of the morning rooting around in your mother’s old sewing room. There were so many different fabrics and colors up there, but you couldn’t tell what the hell this coat was made of. 

Thick as leather, but soft as silk, yet warm as wool. The texture was smooth, but not glossy or shiny….hmmm...the fur of the hood was still discolored from age. Sighing, you set the item down for the moment before reaching across the table. While it wasn’t your business to pry into another’s life, you discovered a few items in the pockets of the coat while cleaning it. Some of the items were...well common such as cigarettes, money, few bits of food, the simple stuff really. What was strange was the object currently within your grasp.

It was a dog collar...thick crimson leather; smooth and soft in feel, adored in small metallic spikes the same gold as the skeleton’s false tooth. It was an interesting choice in neck ware that was for certain, but the clasp in the back was busted. There was a tiny ring in front attached to a thick D-ring where one would attach a leash. The tiny ring had you humming, looked as if something was once attached here such as a tag. 

Upon first spotting it, you got the sinking feeling of dread that came with the concept of horrible events. Prisoner of war? Slave? Something equally disgusting? Anything could be possible according to all those stories on the radio...the skeleton did have plenty of scars...was it from battle? Abuse? Something else? It had taken you a long moment of studying the collar to rethink your initial assumptions. There was nothing malicious about the collar, it appeared old and worn, but there was no marrow or dust...honestly it was the only thing clean on the monster’s person. It was as if it was well cared for? A gift maybe? Some...form of security? 

Not one to judge, you decided to keep hold of it just to be safe. If it proved to be a horrible reminder of trauma, you’d burn it...but if it was special to the monster...well at least he’d have it in the end. In either case, you treated it in the same manner as the coat and set upon spending most of the afternoon fixing both items. You took breaks here and there, checking on the food, storing it away, checking on your patient, and such. 

Nearly five in the evening, you found yourself on your front porch swing. Your familiar feline companion, Ashes, lays curled in your lap as you flip through a thick textbook. Lazily, you draw your fingers through the soft fur earning a welcoming push and purr in response. Ashes had once been a kitten you’d found in the rain near the beginning of the war. Lost in the farm fields and attempting to chase a troublesome mouse before the rain had begun. It had only been pure luck that you had ventured that far from home to visit the ill child of one of the farmers. Covered in mud and all sorts of trouble, you had spent that whole night attempting to bathe a muddy kitten. She was far more difficult to catch and even for one so small, she had produced quite the mess to be cleaned the next morning. However, it was worth it and it gave you some peace in the vast emptiness of home.Since coming home, Ashes was typically found somewhere nearby. She didn’t care to wander far from you and even outside you could trust her to return to you. 

Though...sometimes with the most unwanted of gifts.   
Rustling grass and high pitched laughter caught your attention, drawing it towards the metallic gates to your property. A smile curled the corners of your lips as you watched a group of children passby. Must be returning from school already, the farm children always passed by at some point during the day. Several little hands began to wave, voices calling for your attention in greeting. Amongst the children were a few young monsters as well, one in particular had paused just beyond the gate. With a bright smile, their tail began to wiggle in excitement as you slowly extracted yourself from Ashes. 

“Good evening. How was school?” You questioned as you parted the gates enough to step out onto the road. 

“It was great Doc! Ms. Toriel taught us a lot today.” For a monster with no arms, this one could be very expressive with their movements. Not that having any arms really seemed to stop them from doing much of anything. 

“Is that so?” 

“Well, they can’t play all day.” A soft voice called, catching your attention. There was a huff of laughter in the woman’s voice. 

Toriel was a monster who had come with the first wave to Mountmend, but instead of returning to Mt. Ebott, she had decided to stay within the village to teach. Lord knew that with the growth of such a small place, the little school house would only be able to do so much. With her help, many more monsters began to feel welcomed in the town, and many got to attend class of some sort. She was a good influence and very protective, considering she walked to and from the farmlands nearly everyday to pick up and drop off the children. This saved Mr. Anderson the trouble, allowing the older teacher to escort the children that lived in town home with ease. 

Mountmend was so very lucky to have such kind educators. In this time, many were busy with one thing or another concerning the war; growing food, building the fencing, keeping buildings and businesses going, scouting for resources, and such. It was a rather tough time for many, considering money wasn’t really valuable and many fell back on the concept of trade for goods and services. 

She was a tall monster, at least a foot taller than you, with a thick build but her demeanor was gentle and soft. Lush white fur, dressed down in a light purple sundress gave her a warm appearance compared to the regal robes she had arrived in. Judgeless orchid hues always felt motherly and guiding, reminding you of an old friend you didn’t know you had. 

“Thank you for walking them all home.” You express causing the woman to scoff in amusement.

“You say that everytime I see you.”

“Well, I-I mean it...Mr. Anderson wouldn’t be able to handle this volume of children around. And before the construction of the fences...it wasn’t safe.” 

“I heard how difficult of a time that was.” Toriel spoke, sympathy held softly within her tone. “Many of the children still speak of then. At least now, it is relatively safe for them.” 

Glancing down the road, you and Toriel give the small crowd of children a gaze over. Having noticed their teacher stopping, several of the older children wrangled the younger ones to play in a grassy patch beside the road to wait. 

“I’ve heard you’ve taken on a surprise patient, a monster?” 

Heh, leave it to a small town to allow word of mouth to travel so quickly.

“Yes, a skeleton monster. He hasn’t woken yet however.” Sighing softly, you wrap your arms about your waist in a small attempt at comfort. Rubbing nervously at the side of your neck, your mind begins to drift for the moment. When had you last checked on him? It was probably about time for another examine and those bandages probably needed changing again.

“Doc? Hello, _____?” Toriel questioned, a pawish hand waving frantic before your face. Blinking in surprise, you lean back to gaze over the woman. 

“Oh, s-s-sorry Tori...um...did you say something?”

The expression upon her features softened in understanding before she rested a hand upon your shoulder. Giving it a small squeeze, she attempted to pass on comfort and reassurance. There was a light pulse within the air, a projection of magic that backed her physical actions.

“It will be alright. You are doing your best. Have you heard anything from Dr. Gaster?” 

“I’m afraid not. The roads are flooded over from the rain. Jason went to go see if he could met him, but I fear he will return without any luck. I’ve been on the phone a few times with Alphys so...it’s getting me somewhere, but…”

“Hmm, I’ll ask around the monster community. Skeleton monsters are a rarity, even with the combined universes they are still very difficult to locate, which limits our knowledge.”

“Oh, that’s right...you’ve friends who are skeletons.” There was a sudden feeling of stones in your stomach at the saddened expression upon the woman’s features. Hopeful, yet torn as if a fresh wound had been carved within the depths of her heart. 

“T-Tori...I’m..s-”

 

“Don’t...it is alright...Um...I apologize Doc, but I must guide the children home.”

“Oh, of course. I-I’ll...see you around.” You bite harshly at your bottom lip as Toriel begins to wander away from you, gathering the children to continue their journey. Waving dejectedly, you watch them as they continue down the road until they are out of sight. 

How stupid could you be...

Sighing heavily, you lean against the metal bars of the fence and allow your eyes a moment’s rest. Before the war began, one issue had risen that many humans and monsters still to this day did not fully understand. A collision of universes, the overlapping of timelines, and dimensions leading to a sudden influx in the monster population. However, it was only the monster population that was affected in the strange event that felt as if the Earth had physically hiccuped. 

Experts had said something about it being three other universes, producing three other alternatives of every current monster on the Surface. There was some theory regarding it affecting only monsters because those in the altered universes were still trapped in the Underground. What would have occurred when everyone was on the Surface? You’re not sure if you’d like to think about that...alternate versions of yourself? Jason? The thought merely made you shiver uncomfortably. 

Dr. Gaster seemed to be the only person you were aware of that understood the extent of the phenomenon, not that you’d understand an ounce of it. Your field was biological, you’d leave the concepts of quantum physics and such to him. Though, he had tried to explain them to you once...it had been an uncomfortable lesson. According to the doctor though, from what you could gather, two of these universes were produced from negative outcomes and the other one was far more similar to this universe while still exhibiting vast differences. It was all very confusing and headache inducing if you were to be honest. The most you could understand was that all four universes could be grouped in one of two groups; Tale and Fell universes. From there, you’ve gained the basic understanding of who came from what group. 

This universe was a Tale universe and most of the monsters you had met came from this group. There were a few from the Fell universes in town, they were good monsters...though a bit slow in their acceptance of others.Toriel’s friends, both skeleton monsters, had been from this universe, but when the universes collided and the war began something had separated them from her. It wasn’t exactly an uncommon outcome of this war...many families and friends were split off from one another. All one could do was hold onto the hope of seeing each other again.

You shouldn’t have opened your mouth like that…

You hadn’t meant to cause her any harm, but you should have known about said topic. Sighing heavily once more, you push away from the gate and slip inside. Stupid war, if it wasn’t one thing it was another. If only you could do something, but what? You were the doctor of a small town, wasn’t much you could do but hold it together for those few around you and that meant not dwelling on mistakes. 

Hmmmm, maybe you’d have Jason deliver her a fresh serving of homemade potpie. Hehe, it had been a long time since you’d made it, but you are sure your grandmother’s recipe was somewhere in the kitchen. You’d have to look through your supplies to see if you had the ingredients, though there are some you could trade out if needed. From your conversations with said monster, Toriel was a pretty good baker, but you doubt she’s had a pie like your grandmother’s before. Smiling to yourself, plan in mind you begin to head back towards the house. 

Ashes brushes against your heels as you slip beyond the door and into the house. The soft click of claws against the hardwood has your mind wandering as you set your book down upon the kitchen table. You’d need to find the clippers soon, those claws would be in need of a trim any day now. Should probably bathe her too...thankfully her fur was so short she didn’t cause much trouble for you. However, a bath would most certainly be needed considering she was out in the garden the other day. Eh, actually it was probably time to do some weeding. Even with the supply of medicine, you’ve taken to growing and collecting certain herbs according to an old book your grandfather had written. It helped aid the smaller medical cases; headaches, rashes, itching, small colds, and such. 

A heavy clunk echoes within the confines of the quiet home, followed shortly by a series clatters. The sounds had caught your attention, pulling it free from the hold your thoughts had over it. Glancing beyond the kitchen, you give pause and listen in an attempt to hear more. Had a shelf fallen down somewhere? Had Ashes knocked over something? Maybe one of the school children had decided to come play in your yard again? 

Stepping beyond the doorway, you gaze about the hall for a moment before jolting as another series of clatters echoes. Oh! Realization hits you hard as you stumble over your feet in an attempt to hurry towards the bedroom door beside the stairs. Of course! That had to be the source of the sound, didn’t it? Was he awake?!

Slowing to a stop before the door, you shiver at the unease surrounding it. Magic is thick in the air, harsh as ozone, heavy as water, and saturated in negative emotions. It was difficult to pick through them, any one emotion too clouded by the next. However, it gave you enough of an idea that racing into the room was a bad idea. Attempting to calm your nerves, you take a moment to breath before reaching for the handle. 

Another flinch races across your features as glass hits the floor beyond the door before you slowly open it. The room is washed in soft sunlight from the uncovered window, you had pulled the curtains open earlier to brighten the place up. However, now the curtain rod laid askewed across the window, fabric bunched and wrinkled on the floor. The bedside table was knocked over, shards of glass and ceramic littered the floor. Even the bed was unruly, pillows littered the floor, and the blanket was gone. 

Wait! Where was he! 

Pausing you glance over the room with a small frown. Had he tried to escape through the window? No, that still appeared to be locked...not that you think he could possible slip through the small space with those injuries of his. Nothing was disturbed beyond the bedroom and there was no way you’d miss an injured skeleton between here and the kitchen. 

Glancing around the room, it takes you a moment to notice where your charge really could have gone. The room wasn’t very cluttered, minimalist in style, meant for space to work with the ill. However, it was still a bedroom and therefore there was a closet. There shouldn’t be anything in there, considering you kept most medical supplies in your office upstairs and anything else you probably had stored up on the third floor. However, the door appeared cracked open and you’re nearly certain you hadn’t been in there anytime recently.

The floorboards creak softly beneath your feet and the responding shuffle of fabric beyond the closet door gives you pause. He was in there? Why was he in there? Hesitating, you wrap an arm about your waist and rest your chin in your opposite hand, giving yourself a moment to think. Maybe he was scared? That would make sense...waking up in a place that was unfamiliar and new after passing out in a field nearly accepting the gift Death offered. You’d best be careful, he was still injured, and you’d hate for him to hurt himself more. 

Letting out a shallow breath, you approach the door before reaching out for the handle. Pulling the door open, you keep your movements slow and attempt to calm your racing heart. It was always difficult to work with someone who was injured, they could always act rather...unpredictable. However, you couldn’t stop the hallow gasp that escaped your lips as your throat nearly closed at the sight before you. 

That same bright orange orb was staring at you through a dark eye socket, it’s twin nowhere to be seen. It was dilated, nearly taking up the entire socket as the color danced almost uneasily, trembling in the darkness. The tall skeleton had managed to wedge himself deep in the closet, clutching the blanket from the bed, but it hardly seemed capable of completely covering him. The thick bandages around his ribcage were spotted in red, a faint orange glow just beneath the fabric which appeared ratted and torn as if he had been attempting to remove it. Marrow was pooling under his legs and you could only imagine that the fractures in his limbs had been forced open once more as well. 

It takes you nearly too long to catch on to the sounds he is making, the deep, bellowing growling seeming to vibrate from the very center of his being. His mandible is tight, teeth grinding dangerously, the sound just barely echoing beneath the growls. There is a flicker of color in that orange orb, darkening as hellfire sparks seem to consume the undamaged portion of his skull. A tremble in the ground is your only warning as several large, sharpened bones shoot up beneath your feet. They jab at the air where you had just been standing, the surprise enough to throw you back on your ass. Panting heavily, you stare at the protrusions as you are given a moment to contemplate how very close to death you had been. 

As quickly as they came, they retreated leaving your floor cracked and broken in their wake. However, it seemed that was only the beginning as a projectile makes its way towards you. Rolling to your side, a scream escapes you as the sharpened end of a bone scrapes your back, tearing the fabric of your shirt and the first few layers of skin. Quickly, you scramble to your feet and dash out of the room. The resenating slam of the door echoes in response to your heavily panting. 

Your hands tremble around the door handle, grip too tight, turning your skin colors as the circulation of blood begins to cease. It takes a long moment of nothing for your brain to catch up with your adrenaline fueled form. The breath that leaves you is heavy as your knees give, leaving you sprawled upon the floor still clutching the door handle. Shivering in a bit of remaining fear, you can’t help the hiss of air that leaves you as the action causes the cut on your back to ache. 

Pulling away from the door, you wait a beat as if expecting the skeleton to follow…

When nothing happens, you are quick to clamour up the stairs and into your bedroom. Slamming the door, you strip out of your ruined shirt before heading to the bathroom. Standing with your back to the mirror, you twist as much as you can within reason to gaze over the damage. A sigh of relief leaves you, the wound nothing more than a surface scratch. It was bleeding some, but it would only require a bit of disinfectant and maybe some bandages. 

Given the moment, you feel yourself calming down as you lean against the sink for support. What the hell had happened?! You had not been expecting to suddenly be attacked, but...you knew injured patients could be problematic. Fuck! Was this how monsters reacted when injured?! Eh, thank you lack of experience in this field to totally fuck you over and thank you fucking medical texts for preparing you for this! Sighing softly, you run your hands over your face and give into the current silence within the house. 

What now? 

Running your fingers through your hair, you find your mind beginning to reel over the bits of information it managed to collect in that short amount of time. 

First thing was first, he was reopening wounds and bleeding out marrow once more. He must have really struggled upon waking to cause all that damage. The medicine had been doing its job, you were going to give it at least another day before removing the bandages. Considering the state of the bedroom, that was probably an understatement...he had been...panicked? Wait, the dilated eye light...even the noises...he had been afraid of you. That you knew and that made sense. He had acted like a cornered animal, ready to lash out at the nearest threat, but with his eye light like that….had he even really seen you? What else was there? What had you missed? 

Faintly you can recall his panting breath, the growl harsh but winded and the rattling of bones. He was still weak from his injuries and was overexerting himself with the use of magic. Honestly, he could be passed out once more down there. Yet, the way he stared at you...the force of his actions…

He was fighting against an enemy that wasn’t even there.

Alright...now what? Well, now you acted. You couldn’t just abandon him because he scared you and honestly that was a bit of an understatement with this ‘first’ greeting. Yet, you couldn’t leave him. It was your duty to treat the injured, it had been what you studied in school, your life’s calling so to speak. With that came, well some terrible things, and you’ve faced those before. You could do this, it would be difficult...more like treating an injured dog than a person or monster it would seem at the moment, but…

Taking a deep breath, you decide on the only thing you could at the moment and that was face this with as much bravery as you could muster. 

Pushing away from the counter, you grab a new shirt to dress in before heading to the office. Alright, you had to think about this. Be practical and think ahead, grab everything and anything you would need because it would probably take time to get close to this monster. But, you’d get close to him and you’d help him. No way you were giving up on this. Grabbing your saddle bag, something you had left up here when you first brought the skeleton here, you began to load it with bandages and medicine. 

Swinging it over your shoulder, you pause at the hall closet to pull out a few extra blankets. They were thick and warm, would provide more comfort and protection than that thin blanket downstairs. Balancing them in one arm, you head back downstairs and towards the kitchen. Taking a small basket you typically used for herb collecting, you filled it with a few different food items and a couple of bottles of water. 

Lastly, you collect the monster’s jacket and collar...not really sure if they would come in handy or not. 

Heh, this was certainly going to be some battle you were heading in for. 

With said items in hand, you took a deep breath to calm your nerves before heading back to the bedroom. Twisting the handle, you slide into the room as carefully as you could in hopes of not spooking the monster hiding out in the closet. Setting your items down at the end of the bed, you notice that the closet door is nearly closed once more. However, with the silence of the room you can hear heavy breathing and pained grumbles. He must really be in pain, this thought causes you to frown gently. With all that marrow, he would need treatment, but...it wouldn’t be easy getting close and it would take time. 

Looking over the items for a moment, you pick out a bottle of water and a small bag of assorted monster candies. According to Alphys, monster food was not only good for restoring magic, but it could help a monster’s natural healing capabilities. It was worth a shot at least. As you creep towards the door, you can’t help but flinch as the floorboards groan in protest, giving away your position rather quickly. The pant of breath has returned to a low growl, though it sounds weak and winded compared to earlier. Okay, so...he is still awake it would seem.

Carefully, you crouch before the door in favor of towering over the injured monster. Just before the door, you allow yourself to fully sit down. The items in hand are pushed just beyond the crack in the door. From here, you can barely make out the orange orb that nearly glares back at you in the dark.

Swallowing hard, you stay in your spot, merely watching. Beyond the growling, there hadn’t been another on slaughter of magic...at least...not yet. The orb of orange seemed to flicker, flutter about quicker than a hummingbird’s wings. It had only moved from you to the floor when you had slid the water and goodies beyond the door. Beyond that there was no movement, nothing but an expanding, uncomfortable silence. Well, maybe it was only you feeling such things...he didn’t seem so bothered about that. This was making you nervous and worried. 

“You should eat.” You spoke softly, voice as low pitched and calm as you could make it. “Haven’t had much in the last few days. It’ll help you get your strength back.” 

Taking a small breath, you reached out once more to grasp the edge of the closet door. Pulling it slightly more open, you wince as a bone protrudes from the floorboards. It adds to the other holes, and with a sickening clack it is slicing through the back of your hand. The growling has increased in volume once more as you are quick to bring your hand back to you.

“Okay, okay...I won’t open the door any further.” Watching closely, the bone begins to dematerialize after several long moments. His magic was unsteady due to his injuries, he should have been able to hold that for much longer. It was only a single bone this time and no follow up attack. At least the door was a bit more open now, giving you more a view of the skeleton. Mostly a profile as the rest of him was cloaked in the shadows of the closet, considering the sunlight from the window didn’t make it this far into the room. 

No matter, you got what you wanted and that was a clearer view. Chancing a slight glance down at your hand, you can’t help but huff at the damage. This would certainly need bandages, but it didn’t seem too deep. Glancing up, you perk at the sight of that orange orb as it was no longer focused fully upon you. Was he? Lifting your hand slightly, you watched the orb follow.

He was staring at your injury...Hmmm.

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t mean it. You’re scared, I get that.” You comment with a small smile. 

Carefully, you slide yourself backwards across the floor. The movement pulled his gaze, but it didn’t appear he was against the additional distance. Reaching the bed, you take down your saddle bag in search of bandages. The next noise he makes is a bit different, off from the previous growl more of an inquisitive rumble.

“I’m bandaging my hand.” You comment, pulling the roll from your bag. “It’ll heal the cut...just like the ones you’ve got. Those should really be changed you know.” There isn’t much of a response, not that you are expecting one. Maybe talking would help, even if it was a one sided conversation. 

“I won’t hurt you...you’re safe here. I’m a doctor in this town and it’s my job to help others.” 

“I must be kinda scary, huh? Never thought of myself as scary before. Do I look that bad that I’m terrifying?” 

“Might be human but I’ve nothing against monsters. Actually, this town is made up of humans and monsters. Maybe there’s someone you know here?” 

Each sentence that left your lips was met with a pause and silence, even the growling had completely subsided. Gazing over the skeleton, you hummed softly as you noticed how that orb of orange had shrank in size and appeared more solid. Was he becoming coherent? The rustle of plastic catches your attention, gaze slipping to where you had set the candies and the water bottle. You noticed the candies were gone and you couldn’t help but smile. The fear in your soul was beginning to settle and fade. 

A bit of rustling before a soft click signaled the demise of one of the candies. The wrapper could barely be seen beyond the doorway, the light catching on the shimmery red wrapper. Huffing softly, you leaned back against the bed, and straightened out your legs. 

“Like the spicy one’s huh? I hate those.” You claim with a soft huff of a laugh. “Never was able to do spicy things. The sour one’s are the best if you ask me.” 

There was a pause in his movements before another series of rustling and another gentle click. However, this time you spotted a yellow wrapper and couldn’t help but raise a brow in curiosity. Glancing up, you can’t help but bite your lip to prevent yourself from laughing as that orb disappeared for a long moment and the skeleton’s face twisted in disgust.

“Hehe, okay...so sour isn’t your thing. I’ll keep that in mind.” You mutter softly as that orb of light returns and it’s position claims you once more. There is a glare in that socket and the low rumble of a growl has returned. It is still softer than it has been, so you take it as a good sign. 

Well, at least this was some progress. 

Progress was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I am alive! So sorry for the delay...real life really got in the way recently. "Adulting' sucks sometimes...and paperwork is terrible XP. 
> 
> Anyways, here is a new chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy <3 
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)

“There...all done.” The heavy sigh of words escapes you with a sense of relief and calm. Tired eyes stare back at you through the reflection of cool glass, foggy with steam from the recently run shower. The chilled surface of porcelain seemed to soothe the aches within your hands, making you reluctant to pull away. A glance down causes you to smile half heartedly, taking in the sight of near mummified hands, additional bandages scattered up and down your arms. There were a few around your shoulders and collarbone, one even crossing the plains of your cheek just below your eye. 

Honestly, you looked as if you’d wandered through Hell and back, but it was worth it. A happy little giggle vibrated within your chest as you pulled away from the sink. Dressing in a simple pair of sweatpants and a ratty T-shirt, you pause within the confines of your room. Running a bandaged hand through your damp locks, you pause short of the door as your gaze lingers over the scattered mess across your dresser. Amongst the clutter, there sat a black framed photo. The sharp contrast between white and black ink gave you a budding sense of pride as a young man stared back. 

You’re family had always been dedicated to helping others. This man, your grandfather, had been your inspiration at an early age. A loving touch is given to the thin glass within the frame before you leave your room. “No matter what…” You muttered to yourself, a constant little sentence, a reminder of much older words from a much older voice. Grandfather had always said that when working on something difficult.

No matter what...no matter what.

You could do it. And you could do this. You could keep doing this. 

Wandering down the stairs, you pause just outside of the bedroom door to your most recent patient. It has been nearly two days since the skeleton monster had awaken and taken refuge within the confines of the bedroom closet. And what a difficult two days it has been as the monster was far more distrustful and cautious than you had originally believed. Any sudden movement, anything unannounced was very likely to end up in another tear in your flesh. 

Honestly, if the monster’s magic wasn’t as low as it was you’re certain he would either be gone or you’d be most certainly dead. However, you’ve managed to keep him stable and it would appear as if he was beginning to go down the road of recovery. The damage to your hands had come primarily from tending to his wounds, repairing the reopened fractures and cracks within his bones. You had done it as soon as he had gone to sleep, exhaustion finally catching up to him, knowing you’d be unable to get any closer had he been aware. Sadly, just as you had completed your task, he had awaken, and all Hell broke loose. 

You’re going to have replace the floor in there and your going to have to restock your supplies.   
Part of you wished to wander past that door once more, worry tugging at your soul...but you ignore it. The monster had enough excitement for one morning, you’ve put him through too much already. It would do him good to give him space, give him time, and a chance to relax without you around. Leaving the stairs, you head towards the kitchen, and turn on a small radio on the far window sill. 

What could have happened to him? What could have caused so much pain? Such distrust...and anger. It was easy to see within the confines of that orange orb. Yesterday, he had been disoriented and could barely focus on more than eating and resting. He hadn’t spoken a word, merely eyed you wearily from the darkness, and that was fine with you. You filled the silence with idle chatter, keeping your distance while staying observant. His guard was up the whole time, even more so as he became more and more coherent. Whatever he had seen when he first gazed upon you had vanished, replaced with a harden glare, and such deep rooted hatred. Panic and fear hidden in favor of harsher emotions, ones that caused his magic to flare with each possible conceived threat he believed in. He had passed out sometime around dawn, but you were sure he was wake now...especially after this morning’s awakening. 

The static of the radio clashed with the pattering echo of the rain. A gentle meow from the counter and the quiet rumble of water within the tea kettle seemed to penetrate the silence of the house. Oddly, it was peaceful and it gave your tired soul a moment of recover. Carefully, you pull down a mug as you mindlessly poke through the small collection of tea you have within a little blue tin. 

What were you going to do? What could you do? There had to be something...Jason would think it’s silly, being so worried over someone who was clearly ungrateful of your aide. Fuck, if he knew about these bandages, he would probably let the poor monster have it. Not that that was going to happen on your watch. It didn’t matter if the skeleton hated you, hated humans, didn’t want your help...you were still going to help him...regardless of what happened to you. 

No matter what…

No matter what...you’d save those who wished to be saved. And there was enough of a desire for life in that eye light to convince you to continue. 

When he was well enough, he could leave if he wished to. You wouldn’t stop him, but until he voiced those wishes, and was well enough to leave he was under your care. Maybe you could show him not all humans were bad? Based on his appearance, his clothes, and behavior...you’d have to guess his home universe was one of the Fell universe. There were several monsters in town from one of those universes and there was an oddly familiar glare in each of their eyes. At least, when they first came to this small town, now most of them were friendly and oddly protective of the humans within the town. Those who still felt distrustful merely kept to themselves. It probably helped having other monsters from the other universes around too. Tale monsters didn’t seem to have such distrust...sure they were still cautious but there was more warmth and acceptance initially within their souls. 

Would the skeleton enjoy another monster’s company? 

~Casualties….train….bloodshed.~ 

The static of the radio, a broken voice calling over the speakers catches your attention. Setting your mug down, you move to pick the item in question up. The aged plastic is something to behold, but really it is one of the few forms of communication left to connect one to the outside world. With the energy from the Core, people had running water, heat, and electricity. Phones worked, but only within the mountain range. It was nearly impossible to connect with anyone beyond that. There was nothing but static on the TV and white noise through the radios. Every now and again, such as now, something would break through but it wouldn’t last. 

Gently, you turn the dial in an attempt to better the signal. However, just as quickly as it came the voice faded once more into background noise. Sighing heavily, you set the radio down before running your fingers through Ashes’s warm fur. Jason hasn’t return from his trip to the mountain yet and there has been no word from Gaster. Maybe it was time to call Alphys again? If this rain kept up, more than just the road was bound to flood. 

A high pitched whistle pulled your attention, keeping your tired mind from lingering on worrisome thoughts for much longer. Suppressing a yawn, you remove the kettle from the heat, and proceed to make yourself some tea. Leaning back against the counter, you allow the warmth to seep into your hands. Lazily, you allow your gaze to linger past the glass of the window as you took small sips of the hot drink. The thick brush and overgrown trees doesn’t give you much to examine beyond the front gate and path. 

Humming softly to yourself, you perk as Ashes lets out a startled cry before jumping off the counter. As the cat dashes past you, your gaze is drawn to the kitchen doorway, form jolting in a mixture of shock and surprise. The firm grip upon your mug the only thing that saved it from falling to the ground or splashing yourself with the hot liquid. Wide eyed, you can’t help but stare at the form within the doorway, bewildered and lost. 

How...how could he be standing already?

Leaning heavily against the wooden frame of the doorway, a single orange eye light takes in the clear surprise of your features. Why were humans always so expressive? It gave away their emotions and intentions far too easily. So...easily exploitable...such a show of weakness. As if these wounds could keep him down...he couldn’t allow them too….he couldn’t afford his usual lazy demeanor. Not with Sans still out there, where ever that was now. Man, he had certainly fucked up this time. 

It had taken much of his energy to crawl out of the closet and dress in the clothes you had left him. How you had manage to guess his size or obtain the clothes was beyond him and his care. There was some comfort in the familiar coat and collar, now in their rightful places upon his form. The patching in the coat hadn’t gone unnoticed, only adding to his confusion over this whole situation. 

Questions swirled in his mind, adding to the hidden panic within his soul. How did he get here? Why was he in the care of some human? What did this human want? Where was Sans? He could tell his form was battered, new scars piling on top of old ones, the worst being the missing ribs that typically protected his soul. His magic was far too low to attempt any sort of self healing in order to restore the bone and clearly you lacked the knowledge and abilities to heal him further. Fucking humans….this was the price he paid for lowering his guard. 

“H-h-how are you feeling?” 

Your voice pushes past the thoughts within his skull, past the guilt and panic of how he had gotten here. He doesn’t answer, merely taking a moment to study your form. Strange human….you were far stranger than most he had met. Didn’t mean he trusted you or anything, fuck humans and everything that they had ever done to his kind. However, he couldn’t help but wonder about you as he took in the many strips of bandages coating your hands and arms. How stupid were you? 

When he had first seen you, his intentions had been to kill you. One less human to bother him the better, plus the visual of you standing over him was all too hauntingly familiar. When you had escaped, he took it as a sign that his fate could very well be sealed. He had been prepared for anything, except...somehow he couldn’t have predicted you returning with an array of supplies. Nor could he have predicted you would stick around all night long. When you got too close, he lashed out, yet you didn’t run away again. No, you laughed it off and tended to your wound. 

The same thing had happened this morning when he had startled awake to find you inches from his face, hands upon his ribcage. As before, he lashed out and watched as you had fled the room. There had been a soft laugh beyond the door followed by an apology and an explanation...not that he had cared to listen. It had taken him a while to calm down and notice the new bandages upon his ribcage. 

Were you a human with a death wish? Or were you some sort of sick masochist?

With your question unanswered, you shifted forward slightly, mug lowering to be set upon the counter. Slim responded in kind, shifting back just slightly. His single eye light narrowed upon you for a moment, watching as you seemed to fumble with the current situation. He should just leave...why was he still standing here? 

“You shouldn’t be up.” You spoke softly, keeping your voice low and gentle as you shifted. From the corner of your eye, you could see the monster tensing up. Taking a deep breath, you found yourself putting a bit of trust in the monster as you turned your back to him. Reaching up, you retrieved another mug from the cabinet. 

“Well, since you are up...how about something to drink and eat? You still require the energy to heal properly.” 

So, you really were stupid...turning your back on a monster, even when injured was a death wish in his universe. Though, that didn’t seem to matter as the concept seemed to span more than just his home universe...least from what he has seen thus far. If his magic was stronger, he might have taken the chance to be rid of you. Yet, there was a part of him that was intrigued by the strangeness. Most humans were violent or terrified of his kind, rarely did one stick around...and even when they did most of their intentions were hidden behind false kindness and friendliness. Everyone wanted something, there was a price for everything. He just didn’t know what yours was yet. 

A dark ceramic mug was set upon the table, the gentle click louder than what one would consider normal. It was...stressful...if one was to be honest, but you attempt to hid the discomfort by keeping yourself moving. Taking the kettle from the stove, you fill the mug with water before setting down your little tin of teas. Sliding the mug across the table, you silent set a place for him at the table. Moving to the fridge, you pull out the stew that was a few days old, and begin to set it up upon the stove to properly reheat. It didn’t take long for the scent of spices and herbs to fill the spacious kitchen. 

You don’t bother to turn around while the stew warms, the lingering shiver from a harden glare was difficult to ignore. It wasn’t hard to guess that he still stood beyond the door, eyes narrowed, sharp...a cornered animal...hmmm...maybe more like a mistrustful dog? One that would bite without thought, one that would either disappear into the shadows of night, or find that forgotten trust for another? It was difficult to tell, but for the moment you tried to act as if his actions did not bother you.

Filling a bowl, you turn towards the table for the first time in several long moments. There is a pause in your steps, actions frozen for a moment as surprise halts your mind. Somehow, you can’t help the twitch of a smile tickling the corners of your lips at the sight of the skeleton sitting at the table. That dark orange orb seemed to be glaring into the contents of your tea box. There is a rigidness to his form, a fight or flight response lingering with each motion. Slowly, you step towards the table. Sliding the meal forward, you observe the jerk in his motions as that orb snaps to you. Tilting your head slightly, you try not to react much more as you lean across the table. 

As you moved closer, he leaned back in his chair. He was half tempted to retreat back into the other room, but....honestly he couldn’t deny the temptation of the aromas that danced around the room. Whatever you had cooked, it reminded him of how his home use to smell when his brother would find a suitable recipe to try. Besides, he wasn’t sure if he could stand much longer. The lack of magic and still healing wounds leaving him far weaker than he desired to show. At least sitting, it would take away some of the difficulty but still give him full visual of you. 

Your hand closed around the odd little tin you had set out with the mug of hot water. There was a moment where you picked through the various leaves and dried vegetation. Settling upon something, you put the picked items in a small metal tea strainer. Gently, you placed the item in his mug before going back to your own. It seemed you wouldn’t come much further than the other side of the table. He’d take the distance. 

Glaring at the bowl for but a moment, his attention focused on the mug. What had you done to it? A glance in your direction revealed a similar strainer, contents being emptied into the trash before the metal is placed in the sink. Once you’ve taken a sip from your own mug does he move towards his own. As much as he would prefer to protest whatever you dare to offer him...unsure of the consequences of consuming something made by an unfamiliar hand...he wasn’t sure he had much of a choice. If this didn’t kill him, then not eating would. Lose-lose situation it would seem. 

A slight sniff over the contents of the mug caused him to perk, brow raising at the heavy scent. There was something sweet, yet sharp to the scent...a spice that seemed to have one heck of a bite it would seem. Carefully, he took a sip and allowed his taste buds to be assaulted with the pleasant tingle of cinnamon and various other spices. Interesting…

Interesting...he was trying something, it wasn’t much...tea would only carry him so far, but it was an improvement and you’d take it. Attempting not to stare or pay him mind, you kept your eyes turned towards the gloom beyond the window sill. You’d have to remember to call Alphys...see if Gaster or Jason made it back to the mountain. Hopefully, they were not still out in this weather. Idly, you wonder how the farms are fairing with all this rain. The higher ground would help keep them from flooding surely but there was still a possibility. Listlessly, you allowed the silence to settle into the space between you and your guest. Somehow, this silence is far less straining than before. 

A gentle hum, a rumble that rattled bones gently caught your attention. Glancing back towards your guest, you can’t help the curve of a smile that forms. The skeleton was actually eating and seemingly enjoying your cooking. Well, if the strangely animalistic noises were anything to go by. Tilting your head to the side, you can’t help but observe him for a long moment. However, it seemed your attention had caught his as that sharp orange orb nearly snapped in your direction. The glare was still there, orb narrow with a darker tone...an expression of distrust yet nearly territorial. Huh…

“It’s good...right? It’s a family recipe. Mom use to say it was the best on days like this.” You speak softly, watching the twitch of a brow bone as the skeleton allows his spoon to slip back into his bowl.

“You’ll have to tell me what you like to eat while you’re here recovering. The market is a bit limited but I’m sure I ca-”

“Fuck..will you stop.” Razor sharp words cut you off mid-sentence, giving you pause as the tones of disgust and hatred seeped into each letter of his spoken words. 

What a fucking idiot! Couldn’t you stop talking just once!? You’d been talking non-stop since you began to visit him in that room. The silence was good, he could take it….honestly he could take all the chatter, but what he couldn’t was the sound of your voice. The tone, the harmony, each little thing spoken with such sweet, gentleness...it was grating on his very nerves. He couldn’t figure it out...you sounded too different...too...unfamiliar. Harsh words, careless insults, dangerous threats, false flatteries, sugar sweet manipulation….all of that he could understand...he could expect and predict and act. This was something he simply couldn’t, hadn’t be able to since you first spoke to him. 

“What is it you want?” He finally questioned, brow cocked at the bewildered expression that flooded in shortly after the surprise. 

“What do I want?” A tilt of the head, confusion laced eyes, and a small pout. What kind of expression was that?! 

“Yeah….ya dragged me outta that field and patched me up.” He commented, sockets flickering to the meal present before him. “Ya expect me to think you did this out of the goodness of your heart or some bullshit?” 

There was a darkness to his voice, tone low, rumbling with a silent threat. Again, you are given the mental image of a cornered dog ready to lash out rather than trust a kind hand. A soul beaten down by the oppressing words and actions of others. Abused and battered, but full of life and a determination to do as one pleases rather than give into others. Distrustful and cautious...it seems that something so simple as good fortune was foreign. Honestly, it made you quite a bit sad. 

It takes you a moment, overcoming the shock of him snapping at you, and the ridiculous nature of his questions for you to finally speak. Setting your mug down in the sink, you think over your words carefully as you switch off the stove. When you turn back to him, you give him the best smile you could muster.

“You’re free to anything here while you recover. You may leave once your injuries are fully healed. All I ask is that you don’t push yourself and actually allow yourself to heal. I’m not asking you to trust me or be my friend. Deal?” 

“And what do you get out of all this?” 

“Nothing.” 

 

“Wah?...What kind of deal is that? Just state your price already. You know I ain’t going anywhere…” Well, can’t, his mind supplies. What was wrong with you? What a strange human…

“I just said...I want nothing. Maybe I’m just that selfish.” You supply with a small huff. “My only desire is to see you health and able to live your life.” 

“You expect me to believe that?” 

“You can believe whatever you want...but I will not ask you for something that will benefit me. I don’t need anything nor do I want anything more.” 

Honestly, what was wrong with you? Who wanted to make a deal like that? No one, that’s who...never had he ever encountered a situation such as this. Monsters...humans...people they always wanted something! You healed his wounds, got him off the battlefield...yet your price was some selfless desire for his own welfare? Bullshit...he was calling all of that bullshit. You wanted something, you had a price...everyone did...you just wouldn’t say. Maybe you didn’t know? Then again, maybe you did and it was depraved or torturous? 

Fuck this...as soon as he was healed enough he was out of here. He didn’t care to know what twisted truth was locked away in the pretty little head of yours. If you didn’t name it, then no deal. He would just have to be sure to be gone before that changed. 

“You’re a bit of an idiot.” 

Your voice caught his attention, drawing his gaze as he processed what you had just said. However, any reply died upon his mandible at the sight of your expression. It was...so strange, so open, and oddly honest Yet, it was sad and concerned without pity or overbearing emotion. This expression was subtle, barely there, and so very eerily familiar. An expression he had only ever associated with one person, the only person that truly cared for him or loved him in this depraved world. A hidden, bleeding heart…

“Name’s ______, but you can call me Doc if you want. Most people do.” You comment with a gentle sigh, unsure if your words made much of a difference to the monster sitting before you. Was this the mindset of all Fell verse monsters? Maybe initially? What had happened to him to make him think like this? You’re met with silence once more and this time you allow it as you clean up the kitchen. There is no click of silverware and glass, no sign that the skeleton has continued to consume his meal. Maybe it would be best to give him space? He seemed well enough to make it some distance from the bedroom. Maybe space will make him less cautious? Give him more comfort…

You could do that, give him time and space...maybe it would change his mind. You’re unsure as to why you feel this way, have this desire to see this monster actually live...maybe see him smile or laugh...full of life that all deserve. Gently, you gather Ashes in your arms, the cat having ventured as far as the window sill when the skeleton entered the room. It would be a bit cool out, but maybe a nice book and your tea out on the porch would be exactly what you needed. 

“You should finish eating.” You speak softly, cradling Ashes and your warm mug, “Rest afterwards..I’ll be on the porch if you need anything.” 

Not another word is spoke, his response the bellowing silence in your wake.

The world feels a bit cold today.


End file.
